Consideration
by Chaotic Reflections
Summary: "You look exhausted." Juvia sat up, her head jerking almost violently in the direction where she heard the voice coming from. She was stunned to see Natsu of all people staring down at her, concern burning like flames in his eyes. His usual cheerful smile was absent, a worried frown etched in its place.


"Consideration"

The rain reflected Juvia's downtrodden mood. It was a perfect storm, thunder rumbling and lightning bolt lighting up the dark sky. Perhaps she shouldn't be sitting outside in such a storm, but she paid no heed to whatever potential threat might come her way. She was drenched to her bones in cold water, her wet strands of her clinging to her pale face.

Juvia stared at her reflection through the murky water of the puddle, grimacing at the reflection. She looked downtrodden, like her very soul was drowning in a never ending sea of despair. Her eyes looked so dull, not at all gleaming vibrantly like usually. Her skin was paler than normal, making her look sickly. Well, at least her appearance reflected her mood.

"You look exhausted." Juvia sat up, her head jerking almost violently in the direction where she heard the voice coming from. She was stunned to see Natsu of all people staring down at her, concern burning like flames in his eyes. His usual cheerful smile was absent, a worried frown etched in its place. He seemed unbothered by how the rain drenched him, instead worried about her; it made the water mage's heart flutter.

"Juvia is just tired, Natsu-san. Juvia doesn't want to be a bother," she said, glancing away from him to stare back at her reflection again. Natsu snorted, stooping down to her level. His fingers curled under her chin, his touch sending warm sparks through her body. They were now facing each other, and though she wanted to avert her gaze, she didn't.

"You're not a bother. I care about you, so of course I'd come check on you. Come on." And just like that, she was in his arms, nestling in the warmth that seemed to radiate from him. She sighed as said warmth chased away the chill from her body, a pleasant sigh slipping through her lips.

Natsu laughed, and Juvia, despite her gloomy mood, smiled.

"Thank you, Natsu-san. Juvia appreciates your concern and kindness." They walked through the storm, Natsu cradling her in his arms like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. He walked through the rain, splashing through puddles and ignoring how wet and muddy everything was.

"Don't sweat it, Juv. It's my pleasure." And he flashed her a sincere smile that had her heart fluttering all over again. Natsu noticed how the storm was letting up and how the rain ceased falling, but he chose not to point it out. He kept walking, talking to her softly, making her smile and laugh as he chased the gloomed that enveloped her in its grasp. The sun was out again, and the sky was a clear, gorgeous blue.

 _Mission accomplished,_ he thought to himself, grinning.

Juvia felt like someone had lifted a heavy weight off of her chest. She felt jovial, like she was never down in the dumps in the first place, and it was all thanks to Natsu. She was just about to ask where they were going when she saw Fairy Hills drifting into view. He was taking her back to her dorm. He carried inside the building, walking until he found her room. Gently setting her to her feet, he leaned against the wall, eyeing her.

"How do you feel?" Juvia pondered this for a minute. Before, she felt overwhelmed and distraught. Sometimes she focused so much on the negative things in life that she disregarded all the positives. Now, she felt wonderfully happy.

"Juvia feels better. She was just too focused on the negativities of her when she should have been remembering all the good that's happened to her. Juvia thanks Natsu for cheering her up." Acting on impulse, she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek before realizing her action, quickly stepping back as though she'd been burned. Her face certainly felt like it was on fire though; she was blushing so hard! She mentally berated herself for her actions, wondering why she had done such a crazy thing.

Catching her composure, she opened her mouth to apologize when warm, slightly chapped lips descended upon hers. Warm hands cupped her face, and she felt her eyes slip shut, her hands gripping his wrists to keep herself grounded. When Natsu pulled away, he smiled at the dazed, blissful look gracing her pretty face, tucking a strand of her blue hair behind her ear.

"You're welcome." He pressed another kiss to her soft lips before quickly pulling away, grinning widely. He turned to leave, walking several steps before suddenly turning around. "And Juvia? I'll be back here at seven to pick you up. Be ready." And, with a wink and a salute, he left, leaving Juvia standing outside her door. She stood there for a few seconds, blushing like crazy as she touched her lips. They still tingled from his kisses, and Juvia found herself longing for more of them.

With a shake of her head and a smile on her face, she unlocked her door and went inside to get ready.


End file.
